


Reborn once again? *BETA*

by LoreaMStudios



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, NSFW Art, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoreaMStudios/pseuds/LoreaMStudios
Summary: Lorisse, alias Lorea, was an human who dies due to unknown causes, and stays in a limbo with her worst nightmares, until the Final Day. Meanwhile, she gets raped in several ways by one of the beings there, a Virus called Hollec. Will she recover?. Let's see then...
Kudos: 2





	Reborn once again? *BETA*

**Author's Note:**

> *About the Viruses:  
> \- They are real traumas of the author.  
> \- The author's mother tongue is spanish, so she can not really write in English.  
> \- Hollec is the leader of a gang called Mental Viruses. They are 7 in total, including him.  
> \- Some parts of Hollec are retractable, like, his height, his arms, and the lower part.
> 
> THE AUTHOR IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR DAMAGES MADE TO YOUR INTEGRITY.

I dont know how It happened. But i was there. I was watching two of them talking about me. I was scared. They did It with me twice, but i somewhat knew that they were going to do It with me once again. 

\- Hey bitch, come to me, its an order!- one of them said. Of course he was Hollec. 

\- I do not want...- That was all i said. But when i realized, i was going to him.

\- Good girl.

The other one, an angel with teal hair, smiled creepily. I wanted to scream but that same angel shut my mouth behind me. I did not have strenght to even resist, so i surrended.

Hollec forced my body, while i was being put in different positions. One was behind me, making love, and the other made me suck hard. My pain was growing. I collapsed, that is all i remember. But i was slapped to wake up, and continue with this disgusting act.

When one of them (i think it was Hollec) stopped, they changed places. God save me, my body was really starting to explode, if It did not already. I begged to stop, i really begged them.

\- No, you won't stop 'till i tell ya', understand?.

\- Plgease...I bbeg...yo..u. Igm only 2..1..

\- I dont care. Suck It Up. Make me go to Heaven.

I had to. But i felt something warm in my face, and coming from my lower parts. I was so scared of this that i only remember being slapped again for biting instead of sucking.

**Author's Note:**

> * More chapters incoming.


End file.
